City of Stars
by Jesus-The-Devil
Summary: El tiempo, la distancia, el trabajo. Muchas cosas podían separarlos pero nada en verdad les haría estar solos . . . No mientras el otro existiera, era una promesa eterna que jamas romperían. [KamiJirou Week entry: Promesa] [La La Land based fanfic]


How many years since they meet each other . . .?

The first time she saw him two things past through her mind: One was that his hair was pretty cool with that lighting bolt running through those golden locks, and the second that he was a total joke.

And the funny part was that she wasn't that wrong.

The blond boy with a big smile, Kaminari Denki as he introduces himself, turns out to be a dumbass, a flirty dumbass that she'll never associate with. Or that's what she though. During their first-year things turn crazy: Villain attacks, danger roaming at every corner so grow up as heroes turn into a harsh experience.

And yet that idiot boy keeps smiling all the time, no, not just smiling . . . He always smiles to her.

Friendship was a weird thing. One day she though he was just a creepy pervert with a pseudo flirty attitude and before she notices turns into her best friend, the moral support she never had before and the person who she could turn and ask for a shoulder to cry when it was necessary.

Graduation came, professional life was the next goal for they as pro-hero but wasn't the dangers of her profession that bother her, neither the low salary for a freshman . . . Was that she might never see him again.

The day she moves to her new apartment he came out of nowhere, telling her Bakugou start his own agency in Tokyo, having of course his "Four-set of idiots to work with him" as the violent blond so lovely call his Squad and best friends. She was happy, of course, but at the same felt this was the last nail in their friendship.

"Feel free to come any day, just don't assault my fridge or Ill kill ya. Got it?"

One would consider impersonal give a person out of your family a key to your apartment, but they knew each other in a deeper level than most people could ever tell, hell, even couples weren't nearly as close as they were.

Now . . . She was alone.

Her apartment was in a nice part of her born prefecture, Shizuoka, and the agency where she start working as pretty cool too, not many recently graduated get the job as Pro-Hero right away, but her fame as part of the "New golden generation" from the U.A. gave her some credit.

The lack of friends around and with her parents away in a personal trip to, as her father say, "Enjoy their youth now that she was a professional heroine" made her free time a total buzzkill, nothing that exciting to do in the old Shizuoka for sure . . . At least she had her instruments.

Her fingers danced slowly over the white and black keys, the piano wasn't her forte for sure but she loved the intricated sounds that giant instrument could produce and to be honest they could match perfectly her soul current state even more than her beloved guitars. But as if God himself listen to her prays for something to do, steps could be heard coming down her main entrance.

Normally she'll get in a battle stance and prepare to face the invader . . . But those relaxed steps, that heart-warming breathing and those soft heartbeats were printed in her memory as the ones from him.

And just like that he walks in . . . Or rather rest his body against the door arch, his folded arms in a "cool" stands as he always claims, those unmistakable blond locks and black strip, his shining golden eyes staring at her as the most precious thing in the world even when she barely considers herself pretty.

—Its unpolite to bargain into someone's house without permission, you know? —She expresses with her usual harsh tone, of course he barely smirks at this knowing she wasn't angry at all by his presence.

—I felt your gloom from Tokyo, so decide to pay you a surprise visit. But its hard to surprise you when those Jacks detect me from a mile away—Those stupid jokes of him, it was incredible how he manages to make her smile every time.

—I'm not gloomy, just bored—Expressed without looking back at him, her onyx eyes fixed in the piano keys as if they were the most interesting thing she had ever seen. Slowly her fingers began to dance in a soft, quite sad sounding ballad and instantly the electric hero frown softly, before grinning softly.

—City of stars . . . —His voice was quite deep, at least deeper than back in high school and it made her jacks perk up a little, almost loosing the tempo of the ballad but as the great musician she was she continue playing, not look at him for now—Are you shining just for me . . . ? —Now she couldn't hold herself, a faint smile growing in her usually frowned lips, cocking an eyebrow and turning those black eyes to him with amusement. Slowly he separates from the door, but didn't move forward—City of stars . . . There's so much that I can't see—

It was amazing how extra he could be, always doing weird stuff to make her smile and even more stupider things to keep her safe . . . Always wondered why did he sacrifice so much: His time, his health and everything else just to be around her as much as he could.

—Who knows . . . ? —Almost like reading her mind he continued singing, shrugging his shoulders and closing his eyes—I felt it from the first embrace, I share with you . . . —And then he look back at her once more, his eyes connecting with hers, making the whole word disappear, letting just the two of them in that perfect song, in that perfect moment that made her forget about anything else and just . . . Let the feelings flow out of her.

—That now, our dreams . . . —Her voice was generally raspy, due her life as a rocker more than a soft-song singer, but now it came out of her as the softest and sweetest melody that he had ever heard. It was an understatement to say his heart was beating faster than before, his smile creeped larger than before since he knew for a fact that Jirou wouldn't do this for anyone that wasn't him—They've finally come true. —She look down again, staring at the keys that were perfectly tapped by her fingers to produce that beautiful melody—City of stars . . . Just one thing that everybody wants—She could feel it; Denki was walking towards her and even when she wasn't the kind of person who likes to have other people near, his presence felt . . . So good, her eyes slowly move aside to look at him as the blond sit next to her in the long chair for her piano, a stupid happy smile on her face when she notices his playful smirk—There in the bars . . . —Instantly close her eyes and smile wider, feeling so stupid from this and yet so wholesome.

The funny part was that just as she close her eyes his smile deforms into the stupidest grin ever, his mind melting from the adorableness of seeing Jirou smiling like that, knowing she was too "Punk-Rock" for feelings and those moments where she allow to be weak could be counted with one hand fingers made this even more special to him.

—And though the smokescreen of a crowded restaurants . . . —Now couldn't hold it anymore and a soft chuckle escape from her since she knew the next part—It's love . . . Yes, all we all we're looking for its love from someone else—Those black eyes might not see it, since she didn't dare to look back at him while pronouncing those words . . . But he was looking at her with the most devoted eyes of love one could ever imagine.

His golden irises reflecting the feelings he had been holding for six years now and even when she might never reply to those he would keep them safe, locked in his heart as he accomplish that promise made to himself back in the U.A. of always be sure she would be okay, not mattering if she was happy with someone else that wasn't him.

—A rush . . . —

—A glance . . . —

—A touch . . . —He closes his eyes as well, leaving the music take the wheel.

—A dance . . . —She sings before they slowly lean to each other, their shoulders barely brushing but that mere contact was enough for both to feel safe, warm and in home.

—A look in somebody's eyes . . . —Their voices perfectly synch with other, as if this was the result of hours of practice even when it was totally improvised—To light up the skies, to open the world and send it reeling . . . —And that was how she felt when looking into his eyes, as if all her problems would instantly disappear the moment she stare at those happy golden eyes of him that take all her sorrows away—A voice that says: I'll be here . . . —Jirou slowly turn to see his face, the blond was still keeping his eyes close and might not notice the love in the girl eyes, always so stupid to notice that she held the exact same feelings like he did towards her—And you'll be alright . . . —

How many times didn't he pronounce those words while hugging her? More than she deserved, that's what she thought, never understanding why such a bright, full of life person like him would drag into the pit of anger and sadness that could her worst moments be . . . And that was maybe the reason why she loved him so much. His eyes open up slowly and hers look down to the keys once more as the duo keep singing in that perfect synch.

—I don't care if I know, just where I will go. 'Cause all that I need is this crazy feeling—And speaking of; she could feel the crazy feeling of her chest bumping non-stop due her heart beating like crazy, but it wasn't just beating like wanting to pop-out of her chest, it also did in the same rhythm that Kaminari's making both hearts be perfectly synchronized without they knowing it—A Rat-tat-tat on my heart—The woman couldn't hold it and giggle down as the blond hold it better and turn slowly to look towards her, just like she did.

And then they look at each other once again . . . The comfontable sensation of knowing the opposite eyes were telling you to stay, to stay and never leave.

—Think I want it to stay . . . —His hand moves slowly towards hers, but the second he was about to take it slowly move back down, too afraid of screwing this perfect moment between them. He turns forward and smile with melancholy—City of stars . . . Are you shining just for me . . .? City of stars . . . —That's what Kyoka represent on his life: A shining star in the darkest sky that never knew she might not be the moon brightening upon everyone else, but she'll always be the most beautiful thing his eyes could gaze upon.

—You never shine . . . So brightly . . . —And just like that, the song was over. Her fingers slowly separate from the keys and a small silence invade the room, but it wasn't awkward, it wasn't heavy. It was just that they didn't had anything else to say, just letting their hearts do the talking.

Jirou slowly lean towards him, her forehead pressing against his neck not caring about the personal space right now, his arm of that side moves to pull her closer, just a little bit.

Once again together, once again complete.

Words were unsaid, sure . . . But did it matter at this point? Probably, probably not. But they were happy, for that small amount of time they were perfectly happy and even when it was a bubble that will pop any second, he'll return to Tokyo and she'll stay there alone those memories will forever fill their minds with joy, the joy . . .

Of knowing they will always be there for each other.

That they would always have that crazy feeling beating upon their chests.

That . . . They would shine for each other.

He will always be her sun, and she'll forever be his star.


End file.
